Taking Care of Hiccup
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: Hiccup whump one-shots. Requests accepted. None rated higher than T. No smut, swearing, rape/non-con. Each one will be rated at the beginning.
1. A Note

Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you for your wonderful words. I thought I would answer all of your questions and thank you. Thank's so much to etglorianna96, AnaWinchester-Universe67, Rosalie24, Meraki7734, Flopy, and Moniurek. You all made my day with your kind words! :) I honestly wasn't expecting such a turnout of excited reviews! Now to answer your questions.

I wrote this planning for it to just be a one-shot. (I am a busy college student, so I don't have a lot of time to write.) That being said, I am a bit of a sucker for Hiccup whump, so I might continue it if I get some inspirations. If you want to give me some prompts/suggestions, I am completely open to it. If I get some good ideas then I will write more. I should let you know if you suggest a story and I can't get my brain to think of ways to write it, I probably won't, or I'll wait for a while and then come back to it. The last thing I want is to write your suggestions when I I have no inspiration and make them not very good. I would rather wait until I can truly do the story justice.

Things I won't write: Smut! Swear words. Rape/non-con. My OTP is Hiccstrid, I will only write them with other people if they end up together.

Anyway, that's about it. Thanks again for all of your kind words, and I will try to write some more sometime soon. :)


	2. Sick Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got inspiration and decided to write this little Hurt/Comfort fic. I started it a while ago and decided to finish it up and share it with you all. If you like it, (or hate it), I would love for you to let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks for reading, love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD... Unfortunately.**

It should have been an uncharacteristically quiet day at the Edge. Fishlegs was taking some first aid lessons from Gothi. The twins had both gotten mildly sick, and Hiccup had suggested they fly back to Berk for some much deserved time off. Astrid had gone with them to help her mother care for her father, who had been quite sick recently, which left Hiccup and Snotlout alone together. Hiccup had been hoping for some quiet time, but instead was now engaged in a shouting match with Snotlout. That is to say that Snotlout was shouting, and Hiccup was trying to ignore Snot's voice, hoping to ease the throbbing in his head, and quell rising nausea bubbling in his stomach. The argument had started with a simple mistake. Snotlout had been carrying his plate of breakfast to the table in the clubhouse and had bumped into Hiccup on his way. He got mad and blamed the incident on Hiccup, who retorted back grumpily that Snot should have watched where he was going. That sent his cousin on a very long, very loud tangent. And now, a mountain had been made out of a molehill, and Hiccup just wanted peace and quiet, and actually, Snot's voice did sound muffled a bit, and the room was turning into shapes and color with no real definition, and then a particularly loud bit brought clarity crashing down on him, and he snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Hiccup shouted. His cousin's mouth closed abruptly. The following silence was suffocating. Hiccup opened his mouth to apologize, but Snotlout turned and stalked out of the Clubhouse, closing the door firmly behind him. Hiccup stood, frozen for a few moments. He finally shook himself and walked out of the hut, leaving his untouched breakfast to grow cold sitting at the table where he had set it.

An hour later, Hiccup sat at his desk, trying to work on a design. He wanted to smack his head against a wall for lack of progress, but it was already throbbing. It had hurt back at breakfast time, but now it felt as though the entirety of the village of Berk was stampeding to war inside of his brain. His stomach was rolling like waves at sea, and he felt warm and cold all at the same time. _I'm just tired,_ he had told himself when he woke up that morning. _Ha!_ His brain laughed at him, _that's what you thought._ Still not willing to admit he was sick, he kept working, or, attempting to anyway. The waves in his stomach suddenly exploded into a full-blown tsunami, and he barely made it over to a bucket along the wall of his hut before everything inside of him relocated to the outside. Once he was finished retching, he wiped a sheen of sweat from his body, and slowly made his way over to his bed, finally admitting to himself that he was indeed sick. He had barely removed his prosthetic before falling back onto his mattress.

For the next few hours, Hiccup lay in bed, tossing, and turning. One minute he would be burning up, and kicking blankets off, the next minute, pulling them back tight around his cold, shivering form. He coughed intermittently. Sometimes a bout of coughing was enough to pull him straight into a sitting position, back painfully tight as his breath tore through his throat. His fever-addled brain vaguely nagged that he needed water, but he was too exhausted to get out of bed much less walk all the way to the clubhouse to get a drink. He longed for sleep, but the illness refused to let up, taking away any hope of rest. A banging sounded at his door. He called out in answer, but his throat was raw, and his words came out barely above a whisper.

"Are you going to mope in here all day?" Snotlout shouted. He was silent for a few moments, then he slammed the door open and barged in. He was about to go off on a tangent, when he heard a quiet moan. He walked over to Hiccup's bed, to find his cousin tightly cocooned in a blanket. A more thorough observation of the room showed him Hiccup's bucket had a fair amount of vomit in it. The teen looked away quickly taking a deep breath to avoid adding to it. He turned back to Hiccup, trying not to show how concerned he was.

"S'matter cuz?" He questioned.

"Nngh. Don't feel good," Hiccup rasped. Snotlout bit back a sarcastic response.

"Don't feel good how?" he asked instead.

"Throat hurts, mostly from coughing. M'hot n'cold all at th' same time. Stomach's upset." Snotlout placed his hand on his cousin's forehead, his concern multiplying at the sheer heat radiating from his body.

"Where's Toothless?" He asked, mostly to cover up his worry.

"Went to Berk with Astrid fer checkup from Gothi," Hiccup replied, his voice slurring. "I'se gon' go, but we d'cided would be bad idea t' leave you 'lone." Ignoring the obvious jab at his capabilities to keep things under control, Snotlout sighed.

"Ooo-kay, let's see what we can do here." He left the hut and came back with a bucket of cold water, a cloth, and a small cup of water. Hiccup drank the offered cup eagerly, then Snotlout wet the cloth, wrung it out, and placed it on his cousin's forehead. Hiccup moaned with pleasure as the cool touched his burning forehead. He tore the blanket from Hiccup's tightly scrunched form causing the boy to whimper slightly.

"Come on, let's get this armor off of you," Snotlout said. He began gently removing Hiccup's more uncomfortable pieces of armor. Soon Hiccup was left in a simple tunic, somewhat reminiscent of something he might have worn when he had been a social outcast. Snotlout replaced the blanket, and cooled the cloth, returning it to Hiccup's forehead. After a few minutes, Snotlout opened his mouth to say something and break the almost awkward silence, when he noticed that his cousin was asleep, snoring softly. He waited a bit to make sure Hiccup was really asleep, then grabbed the bucket Hiccup had thrown up in earlier, taking it outside to clean it. Then, he went to the Clubhouse to try making something for Hiccup to eat when he woke up next. His culinary talent, (or lack thereof), led him to simply boiling water and adding some vegetables and salt for flavor. To his surprise, when he gave it to Hiccup, the teen was very grateful, and even seemed to enjoy his makeshift soup.

Throughout the night, Snotlout stayed with his sick cousin, keeping the cloth on his head cool, giving him water, and even rubbing a minty herbal rub on his chest to help with his congestion. He fell asleep sitting at Hiccup's bedside in the early hours of the morning, and when he woke up, Hiccup was sitting up, in a reclined position against his headboard.

"Hey cuz, how you feeling?" Snotlout asked sleepily. His hand strayed up to his cousin's forehead.

"Mmm, better," Hiccup responded.

"Your fever broke," Snotlout commented. They sat in companionable silence for a beat.

"Hey Snot," Hiccup sounded hesitant.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, for yelling at you, I just-"

"It's cool cuz. You're sick, I'll cut you some slack."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Hiccup said.

"Don't mention it," Snotlout said.

"It really meant a lot to me, you know? I mean-" Snotlout cut him off.

"No, seriously, don't mention it. Ever," he said.

"Oh, come on," Hiccup said, eyes sparkling. "You know you love me."

"Pfft, whatever," his cousin shrugged, but he couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone. Hiccup started to get off of the bed, but Snotlout pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't," he warned. "You're staying in bed aaall day. We wouldn't want you to have a relapse."

"What?! All day!" Hiccup frowned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am," Snotlout smirked. "Very much serious." Hiccup folded his arms in frustration.

"Tyrant," he huffed, pouting exaggeratedly.

 **Did you like it? Let me know what you think!**


	3. It's Okay

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback! This one is pretty short, I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it... :)**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Set post HTTYD 2. Hiccup is missing his father. Luckily, a certain dragon is there to help.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I checked, and I still don't own HTTYD...**

 _He's dead… He's dead and it's all my fault, bud._

Toothless cocked his head worriedly. His rider sounded sad. Actually, he often looked and sounded sad lately. Hiccup had been sad before, but this seemed worse. In fact, he almost sounded like he didn't like himself anymore.

 _I should've listened to Dad when he said not to go. Now he's gone forever._

Toothless perked up at the word "Dad." He knew that one! Dad took care of Hiccup and should be able to help him with his sadness. Unfortunately, he had left, gone somewhere, and he wasn't coming back. "Mom" was on a trip to visit her dragons, and "Astrid" was on a flight with Stormfly. That left… only the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. No offense to them, but they weren't exactly good at comforting his human. Toothless cooed sadly, reaching out to nuzzle his rider. The boy suddenly threw his arms around him, making soft cries. Hiccup shook with his crying, the wetness of his eyes dripping onto Toothless' scales.

 _I-I wish it was me. I wish it could've been me that died. B-berk needs m-my dad, n-not me. I'm j-just a hiccup. The only t-thing I'm good at is m-messing everything up._ He continued mumbling incoherently, still crying. Toothless waited patiently for him to calm down. Slowly his crying subsided until he was barely making any sounds.

 _I-I'm sorry about that._ Toothless cooed reassuringly. No matter what happens, he will always be there for his Hiccup.

 **Really short... I know... *Cringes Did you like it? Do you have other story suggestions? Let me know in the comments.**


	4. My Dork

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey guys! Guess what?! I wrote a new one-shot!**

 **Title: My Dork**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Hiccup get's captured during a mission gone awry. The gang doesn't notice until they get home. The leader of the tribe that captures Hiccup tries to do a little bit of "persuading" Hiccup. When he refuses to cooperate, things get, well,** ** _difficult_** **for the Viking.**

 _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ He knew he was alive. His heart was beating so loud he had to be alive. Flashes of a nightmare, (or perhaps a memory?) danced through his head each lasting mere seconds before disappearing into darkness once again. Fists formed and dissipated, long whips curled through air vanishing and leaving him with nothing. Assuming they are memories, he should be in agony, but he feels nothing. No pain, just, nothing. He succumbs to heavy darkness, falling into blissful sleep.

 _Two hours earlier._

Hiccup hung his head in shame, sitting tied up in a tent all alone. He had failed another mission, and gotten caught in the process. It was supposed to have been a simple operation. Get in, free the dragons, let Ruff and Tuff blow some stuff up, and get out. Hiccup had gotten in, freed a couple of dragons, and gotten caught. The twins had still blown stuff up, after waiting the specified time, then everyone had left, not realizing that Hiccup wasn't with them. Steps on the stone floor alerted Hiccup to the presence of someone, and he looked up defiantly. A dragon hunter stood in front of him. The hunter was fairly well dressed in furs, and, here Hiccup mentally shuddered, gronckle scales. He had a feeling the man hadn't gotten the scales after a gronckle had shed them. The man spoke, suddenly and loudly.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, Hiccup! You probably have a lot of questions. Ones like: Where are you? Who am I? How do I know your name? What do I want from you? Or maybe what am I going to do to you?" The speed at which he talked amazed Hiccup, and it amazed him even more that he wasn't done. "Those are all very good questions, and I'm glad you asked. I'll answer all of them in time. To answer your first question: Bilge's the name, dragon hunting's my game. I know who you are because you are all over the place in the dragon hunting world. In fact, there's a pretty hefty ransom out for you, but I'm not going to collect. I don't have any need for money. We live off the land here. You know, hunt dragons for sport, not money like the others."

"So what do you want from me?" Hiccup questioned sounding slightly confused.

"First of all, I wanted to meet the 'greatest threat to dragon hunters.' Also, I have a treaty all written up for you to sign. Of course, you can decline, but you might not like the repercussions of that." He laughed.

"Can we get this over with please?" Hiccup sighed, tired of the man's rambling.

"What's the matter? Don't like a nice conversation?"

"I just want to go home and relax with my friends and family."

"Ha! So you are just as predictable as Viggo claims. Always wanting to be with your friends and family. Disgusting he calls it. Says that they're your weakness, that you'd do anything for them, including die. We don't have those kinds of bonds here. We pretty much just do whatever we want, whenever we want with and to whomever we want. I could help you build your house one day, and help someone else ransack it the next. Some people say it's a barbaric way to live. Do you think it is? On second thought don't answer that. I don't care what you think. Shall we sign a treaty?"

"What are the terms?" Hiccup wondered.

"Basically a you-leave-us-alone-we-leave-you-alone type thing. You know, you don't target us, and we will leave you alone, and not alert Viggo to your presence."

"Yeah, no can do," Hiccup sighed. "See we don't like people who trap and kill dragons."

"Oh! I don't like you either. I would, however, be willing to ignore you-"

"Like I said, no can do," Hiccup cut him off, not wanting to be subjected to another monologue.

"You leave me no choice but to bring someone else in here to help me convince you," he said, exiting the tent. When he came back in, he had another man with him. This man was everything Bilge was not. Bilge was tall and wiry, he looked like he could outrun just about everyone who decided it was a good idea to try to race him. The man he had brought in with him was also tall, but was big and burly. His size rivaled that of Hiccup's father, which was a feat in and of itself. He was also quiet, unlike Bilge, who refused to stop talking.

"Hiccup, I would like to introduce you to my friend. Grunter, this is Hiccup, the newest catch I've been telling you about." Hiccup scowled at Bilge's use of the word "catch." He continued. "Hiccup, meet Grunter. He's not too smart, but he's strong and very useful when it comes to heavy lifting and breaking things." Nobody moved for a few moments, then Bilge spoke up again. "Well, come on boys. Shake hands." Grunter stuck his hand into the air, and Hiccup reached his hand out to meet it, somewhat confused as to why Bilge had them shaking hands, when it was clear that friendship was not the reason for him being here. Grunter's grip was surprisingly gentle. Bilge clapped his hands together. "Now, let's get to work. Grunter, remember what I told you about convincing people like Hiccup?" Grunter nodded, let out a soft guttural noise. "Good." Grunter stayed still. "Well, get going!" Bilge prodded, pushing the larger man. Seeming reluctant, the man pushed Hiccup. It did nothing to the teen, and Bilge looked unhappy. "Hit him harder!" Grunter shook his head. Bilge muttered something about "what good are henchmen if they won't do what you tell them to," and then cuffed Grunter on the back of the head. "I said hit him harder!" Bilge seethed. Grunter cowered under his glare, then pushed Hiccup harder. It still wasn't hard enough to cause Hiccup to fall, and Bilge looked unsatisfied. He slapped Grunter, then grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the tent. The last thing Hiccup saw, was the look of utter fear that froze on his face.

If Hiccup thought that he would gain a reprieve from punishment, he was dead wrong. Bilge reentered, with a new henchman and a nasty scowl on his face. This time, he wasted no time with introductions, simply gesturing toward Hiccup in a way that clearly said: "have at him." The henchman obeyed with a cruel smile. A meaty fist lashed out, striking Hiccup in his midsection and knocking him to the ground. A swift kick had him doubled over, gasping for air, and another had blood gushing from his nose.

"Are you willing to consider my offer now?" Bilge questioned, his voice sickeningly sweet. Hiccup stayed silent. "Fine. You leave me no choice but to have you punished. Stand up!" he commanded. Hiccup rose on shaky limbs. Bilge gripped his arms, holding him upright, and then, fists rained down onto Hiccup's abdomen. The world faded to a blur, and Hiccup coughed and spluttered. A loud crack resounded, and fire shot through Hiccup's midsection. The fists finally stilled, and Bilge released Hiccup's arms. He fell to his knees, arms around his stomach protectively.

"Let's revisit my offer, shall we?" Bilge smiled confidently.

"I-I'm n-not s-signing anything," he breathed.

"Then you leave me no choice," he said, almost grinning. "Grim, would you please do the honors?" Grim lifted Hiccup and dragged him outside the tent. Hiccup blinked rapidly, and the bright sunlight nearly blinded him. Grim pulled him over to a large pole stuck deep into the ground.

"Why don't you remove his armor and his shirt," Bilge smirked. After a couple of painful minutes, Hiccup stood in only his pants, trying to ignore the obvious stares he was receiving. As it turned out, he wasn't worried about the stares for much longer. He heard the crack before he felt it, but when he did feel it, a cry escaped his lips almost instantly. White hot pain streaked across his back. Another crack resounded, and another streak of pain assaulted his senses. He tried counting the lashes to distract himself, but quickly gave up when his brain became to muddled to remember which number comes after twenty-two. After a while, he felt the pain dull, then fade away altogether into a pool of black.

He woke up some time later for a few minutes, disoriented and in pain, but was soon passed out again.

The next time he awoke, he noticed three things: the world around him was dark, he was cold, and he was in more pain than he had been in in a long time. A face appeared in front of his, its features greatly concerned. His brain finally cleared enough for him to remember all that had happened. The person staring at him, was none other that Grunter. The larger man cut the ropes that bound him and then whistled softly. A large black shape came bounding over to Hiccup. It was Toothless, saddle and tailfin in place. Grunter handed Hiccup a small piece of paper.

 _Go home,_ it read. Hiccup gazed at him steadily. One side of his face was darkened with an angry bruise, and he realized with sorrow that the man had been hurt for refusing to hurt him. Toothless gently nudged Hiccup, eager to leave and return home, to get his injured rider to safety.

Hiccup rose shakily, pausing as he stood, to regain his balance. He mounted Toothless and got ready to leave. The last thing he did before taking off, was to gaze at Grunter and say "thank you."

Hiccup had been flying for maybe an hour when he started to notice he was having trouble staying awake. His head felt light, and he kept slipping in the saddle. Toothless had to nudge him a few times to keep him from falling, and he finally decided to land on a small sea stack. _Just for a few minutes,_ he told himself. _I just need to rest for a few minutes, then I'll keep going._ That was the mantra ringing through his head, as he fell asleep. Toothless didn't bother to wake him.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed, was that he was no longer on a sea stack out in the middle of nowhere. The second thing he noticed, was that something was tangled in his hand. A closer observation told him that it was another _hand_ tangled in his hand. As he adjusted his position, the owner of the hand stirred.

"Hiccup?" they called quietly, almost as if they were worried he might still be asleep. Hiccup grunted, and Astrid's face came into view.

"H-hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey," her voice was soft. "How are you feeling."

"M'alright," he muttered. "How did I get here?"

"Y-you were captured," she said. "We didn't realize you were missing until we got back home. We were searching for you and found you asleep on top of Toothless on a sea stack about two hours away from home. I flew Toothless home, and Snotlout carried you." Hiccup was speechless, and she continued. "When we got back, Fishlegs took care of your… injuries, and then said to let you sleep."

"H-how long have I been out?" Hiccup wondered.

"About a day and a half," Astrid's voice cracked, betraying her unspoken fears. Hiccup was too stunned to crack one of his usual jokes, and he just tugged on her hand.

"What?" she questioned.

"Will you kiss me?" he asked quietly. "I just- while I was captured, all I could think about was _what if I die right here and never get to see Astrid again?_ I-I was kind of scared," he admitted. "I-I just missed you."

"Oh Hiccup," Astrid murmured. She bent down, and carefully placed her lips on top of Hiccup's. When she finished kissing him, she giggled at the look of serenity and bliss that had overtaken her boyfriend.

"Hiccup, you're such a dork," she snickered. He started to protest, but she put a finger to his lips. "Don't deny it, Hiccup. You're a dork and you know it." _But you're my dork,_ she added silently.

 **Let me know what you think! And if you've got any suggested prompts, let me know!**


	5. All of You, Hiccup

**A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm alive! And I finished another one-shot. I have had a lot of things get in the way of my writing, including, but not limited to: Writer's Block, Youtube, and a good ol' binge-watch of Supergirl. I know none of those things are a good excuse for not writing, but anyway, maybe you can forgive me since I'm giving you such a nice chapter now... *hides behind computer* Well, enjoy, and if you want you could leave me a review let me know what you think of it or of another prompt/idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously don't own HTTYD.**

 **All of You, Hiccup**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Someone requested a one-shot about Hiccup's prosthetic involving Astrid, and, well, here it is. I don't want to give anything away, but there are a couple of (very vague) references in here thus the + on the rating.**

Astrid adjusted her hair for the 10th time in the last minute. She was anxious and uncomfortable, two things only a day like today could cause to happen. She pulled frustratedly at the dress that hung from her shoulders in a simple, but dazzling way.

"Calm down," her mother reprimanded, still working on her makeup. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine." Across the village, Hiccup was in his house with his mother while she fixed his hair. He wore fine furs, something his father had worn once that his mother had engineered to fit him. He too was fraught with nerves. Today, he and Astrid were getting married. When Valka had finished fussing, she stepped back, gazing at him with pride.

"Your father would be proud of the man you've become," she said. She embraced him tightly. "You had better get out to the altar before your girl thinks you've changed your mind," she joked. Hiccup took a deep, and slightly shaky breath, before turning and walking out of the door. He walked to the great hall and made his way to the altar, where Gobber was waiting. The entire village of Berk sat within, eagerly talking amongst themselves, but a hush soon came over them as they noticed their chief. This was the wedding that had been long awaited, gossiped about, and expected. A few moments later, Toothless bounded down the aisle, having chosen himself as Hiccup's best man, er dragon. Fishlegs was not far behind as Hiccup's _actual_ best man. Ruffnut walked up to take her place as Astrid's maid of honor, and then, all was still. For a few, agonizing moments, nobody moved. Hiccup took deep breaths, trying to stop his hands from shaking. The doors of the Great Hall opened again, and Hiccup looked towards them. What he saw, stopped his breath entirely. Astrid stood, in all of her Valkyrie glory. Her blond hair and fair complexion glowed like the sun, as she slowly walked down the aisle. She wore a simple dress, but one that demanded attention, and every eye was fixed on it. The details of the dress were hazy in Hiccup's mind, as his gaze was firmly locked onto her face. She looked at him, and everyone else in the room melted away. Before he realized what had happened, she was standing in front of him, and Gobber had started talking.

"We are gathered here for the uniting of this couple before Odin," Gobber spoke with a booming voice. "I present to you, Chief Hiccup Haddock Horrendous The Third," The crowd cheered loudly. "I also present to you, Astrid Hofferson The Fearless," Another round of cheers went up. "Today, we bless and consecrate this couple, and unite them as not only husband and wife, but as chief and chieftess. May they rule together with justice, courage, and wisdom. May their lives be blessed beyond measure, and may they love each other always." In a blur of words, the vows were exchanged, and then, Astrid was in his arms, and they were kissing, and people were cheering and everything turned to bliss.

Hours later, the celebration was still raging. Gobber was singing loudly, and off tune, and worse, he had a band of drunken Vikings singing along with him. A few barrels of mead had already been consumed, although the newlyweds had refrained from drinking _too_ much. Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked. Hiccup nodded, almost wearily. They attempted to say goodbye, and thank their guests for coming, but the party was much too loud. They ended up just slipping out the door without alerting anyone. The plan they had decided on, was to leave Berk right after the wedding, taking only their dragons and some supplies, and heading out to an uninhabited island for their honeymoon. It took them five minutes to round up their dragons and strap on their pre-packed saddlebags, and then, they were off. They landed on their chosen island, one they had scouted out alone a few days previously. They made short work of setting up camp, and starting a fire, and then sat next to it. Hiccup rubbed his stump, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. After all of the excitement of the day, it was really sore, but he didn't want to bring attention to it. Even after a few years, he was still self-conscious about it, and he wasn't looking forward to taking his prosthetic off later.

Astrid leaned into Hiccup. _Her husband._ That felt so good to say, even in her mind. It was official. They weren't just betrothed anymore. They were married. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm," Astrid murmured. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you, Milady," Hiccup responded automatically.

"Well, I think I'm ready to get into something more comfortable, how about you?" Astrid asked.

"Um, y-yeah," Hiccup stammered. Astrid misinterpreted his awkwardness and decided to poke fun.

"What, are you nervous?" She then noticed his awkward, discreet rubbing. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Um, its fine, ah actually, I think I'm tired. Think I'll go to bed."

"O-okay. I-I'll join you," she said.

"No!" he spoke abruptly. "I-I mean you don't have to."

"Can I not go to bed with my husband on our wedding night?" Astrid looked hurt, and her question filled Hiccup with immediate guilt.

"That's not what I meant," he protested. "I just-" He settled back. _Might as well get as comfortable as possible._ He thought to himself.

"Hiccup, if you're tired, we can go to bed," Astrid reached for his hand.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I want to be with you."

"Well, at least take off your prosthetic, and get more comfortable."

"I'm, comfortable," Hiccup tried to pretend that his voice didn't sound hesitant.

"No, you're not," Astrid squeezed his hand. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"I- I'mjustreallyselfconsciousaboutmyleg," Everything came out in one rushed breath, his voice mumbled, a blush forming high on his cheeks. His head hung in shame. Astrid lifted her hands to his cheeks, and looked into his eyes, not allowing him to turn away.

"HIccup, I love you no matter what. Missing leg and all. Tonight, I want to be with my husband, just the two of us, with nothing to separate us."

"It's gross and ugly," Hiccup protested. "It's just another reminder that I'm incomplete."

"Is that what you think, Hiccup?" Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "That you're incomplete?"

"Um, yeah, kinda," He tried to lower his head, but Astrid kept her hands firmly on either side, gazing into his eyes.

"Hiccup, you are perfect. Your leg is a reminder that you are brave, and selfless. That you are willing to do whatever it takes to keep the people you love safe. I love all of you, Hiccup. Even the parts of you that you don't love. Nothing will change that. Even if your leg looks absolutely horrific, or-or grotesque, I will still love it, because it is part of what makes you who you are. I promise." Their gaze stayed locked for a few moments, when suddenly Hiccup crashed his lips against hers, his arms snaking around her middle almost desperately.

"What did I do to deserve you Milady?" Hiccup murmured when they finally broke for air. Astrid kissed him in lieu of a response.

"What do you say we take this into the tent?" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Astrid searched his face for any hesitancy.

"I am," he affirmed. "Just let me get this leg off."

"C-can I do it, tonight?" Astrid spoke softly, haltingly. She didn't want to scare him.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes." Hiccup rolled up his pant-leg and waited, giving her admission into his secret world.

"There's uh straps to unhook, um, and then uh it just sorta slips off," He was uncomfortable, she could tell, but he didn't move away when her hands cautiously reached out to him. She began undoing his straps slowly. When they were all unattached, she pulled off the prosthetic. Underneath, the skin was pink and lightly scarred.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "I love it."

"R-really?" Hiccup's face was contorted in shock.

"Yes, really." She pulled him in close, and kissed him deeply, and passionately.

Later, as they lay together within their tent, enjoying each other's company, Hiccup spoke up.

"Thank you for loving all of me," he murmured.

"Always," Astrid spoke confidently. Hiccup pulled her closer, relishing in his ability to hold her tightly throughout the night. He still had trouble accepting his stump, but he knew Astrid wouldn't let him feel that way forever.

 **Let me know what you thought of this one, and what other kinds of things you'd like to see!**


	6. A Bad Day

**A/N: I know it's been a loooooong time since I've updated this story, and for that, I apologize. Between College, and church, and catching up on the MCU, I haven't had much time to update my stories. I've also had a great deal of trouble with the ending of this one. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but I thought I should just go ahead and post it anyway...**

 **Title: A Bad Day**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: Snotlout has a bad day, but he learns something valuable in spite of it.**

Snotlout was having a bad day, so you can't blame him if something may or may not have happened to someone. Even if it had been terrible, and perhaps painful, which, let's remember here, he never said it happened at all, you can't blame him. If something had happened, and he was the cause of it, well, really, his bad day was more to blame than him.

5:00 AM. Only Hiccup would be stupid enough to get up this early, but apparently, the twins decided that they can too, all for the cause of a well-fashioned prank. Of course, in Snot's mind, their prank was stupid and unsophisticated. All they did was set fire to his house. It took like zero brains to think of that. Well, they did rig some obstacles that sent him running right off the edge of the cliff, into the sea below. Still, their prank was stupid, and Snotlout would tell anyone who asked that he could do much better. Luckily for him, Hiccup had seen the smoke and flames and had quickly doused the fire before it had done too much damage. Come to think of it, he hadn't thanked Hiccup for saving his hut. Maybe if he had he would feel a little less guilty right now. Not that he feels guilty about anything. Who even said there was something for him to be guilty about?

7:00 AM. Everyone was awake now, and in the clubhouse, eating breakfast. Hiccup's stupid dragon bounded in, in search of a snack, and decided Snotlout's food looked good. The dumb, stupid dragon ate his fish _and_ his bread. Everyone had a good laugh over that, which only fueled Snot's frustration. He stormed out of the large hut, and angrily stomped to his own, now slightly charred, abode.

9:00 AM. He had brooded in his hut long enough and was starting to get bored. So he took Hooky out for a flight. Everything was going just fine, until he failed to notice a bola trap come flying through the air. He certainly noticed it when it wrapped around him and his dragon, sending them plummeting to earth. See? All part of his bad day. It wasn't his fault. The people who captured him, made him send a message to Hiccup. In order to not get impaled by a spear, he watched them write out a note, and sent his tiny terror back to the Edge with it. Of course, Hiccup had to come right away, which gave Snotlout no time to think of an escape plan. And of course, he had to come alone, like the note had said. _Come alone, or your friend dies._ As soon as he landed, he was taken away, and his dragon was tied down and muzzled.

11:00 AM. Probably. Maybe. Every sound that rang out over the small island made Snot wonder exactly what was happening to Hiccup. When they were finally reunited, Snot was at least grateful that Hiccup was standing, until they were alone and Hiccup collapsed into a trembling heap on the ground.

Present. Here he was. Trying to convince himself it wasn't his fault. It was just bad luck, right? There wasn't anything else he could have done… Except for refuse to send the note, or pay closer attention to his surroundings, or just not go on the flight in the first place... Who was he kidding? It was totally his fault. Worse, he knew hardly anything about first aid, which Hiccup was desperately in need of. He tried to see where Hiccup was hurt, but only really registered that there was blood. A lot of blood. Some seeping, some flowing more freely, but all of it crimson red, and wet, and sticky, and nauseating. He turned away, to get his bearings, then turned back, to carefully reassess, and locate some sources. His lip was bleeding, which Snot didn't think was particularly worrisome. Now that he looked closer, he noticed that a lot of blood seemed to be pooled around his right arm. His brain went to the worst possible reason, a compound fracture, and he was relieved when all he found was a deep gash on his upper arm. The wrist of that arm, however, was about twice it's normal size, and deep purple with bruising. Hiccup groaned softly, and then slowly maneuvered himself into a sitting position, his right arm tucked protectively around his middle. Snotlout wanted to apologize, and ask what he could do for Hiccup, but all that came out was "Hurt much?" _Hurt much!? Of course, he hurts much you moron!_

"Mostly my wrist," Hiccup tried to sound like he was fine. _Tried_ being the key word here, as he also failed.

"What happened?"

"They're just a normal group of people that want me to tame their trapped dragons," Hiccup shrugged. "I tried to calmly explain to them the difference between _tame_ and _train_ , and how I could do one, but not the other. They got kinda mad. S'okay. It isn't like this hasn't happened before."

"Can I, uh, do you mind if I look at your arm 'n stuff?"

"Go ahead," Hiccup tried to smile, but his expression came out as more of a grimace. With a softer touch than Snotlout had probably ever used in his life, his hands carefully began to search Hiccup's body for hidden injuries and broken bones.

"Hey, I never got a chance to thank you for saving my hut by the way," Snotlout made conversation as he worked. "It would have totally burnt down if it hadn't been for you."

"It was no problem, really," Hiccup probably would have shrugged if he could have. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Snotlout flinched. Would he really have done the same for his cousin? Probably not. He probably would have just laughed and used it as fuel for his jokes for the next ten years.

"Hiccup, you're too kind for your own good," Snotlout shook his head.

"Nah. I just did what any decent human being would have done." Ouch. Now he wasn't even a decent human being.

"Hiccup," he started to speak, his words getting caught in his throat. He cleared it, and started again. "Hiccup, I don't think I ever um you know, ap-apologized for, um, how I treated you when we were younger. And don't say it's fine, or, or that it doesn't matter because it's not, and it does. I treated you like mud on the bottom of my shoe, and I shouldn't have. That's not how friends treat each other, and whether we were friends or not, that's not how family should treat each other. So, yeah. I'm just, I'm just sorry for all that. And for this mess that I got us into. I really messed up a perfectly good afternoon, didn't I?"

"Hey, Snotlout," Hiccup spoke. " I forgave you for that stuff years ago. I just never brought it up because I didn't think it was necessary."

"You, really?" He should have seen it coming, but it didn't seem possible that his cousin could really have forgiven him for things he hadn't even apologized for.

"Yeah, I-" Hiccup was interrupted by loud noises. There were some crashes and shouts, and then the loud voice of none other than Astrid.

"Where is Hiccup?"

"Over here!" Snotlout gave a shout. "We're over here!" No more than an hour later, they were all sitting in the Clubhouse. Hiccup's injuries had been cared for, and the twins had even apologized for burning up Snotlout's hut. Apparently, the group that had captured them had been a small tribe of about twenty men and women, and it had been a piece of cake for the others to corner them all and rescue their friends.

 **Don't forget to let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
